The Party
by TheFancyCat
Summary: Rouge has a match making party and Shadow comes does he finally get a relationship or will he be forever alone
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so hope you enjoy**

**Shadow: BOOOO YOU SUCK**

**you mean**

**zim: he's right you know**

**how did you even get here you ain't in this**

**zim: my covers been blown**

**all except zim who just left: TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the sonic characters**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow were all at the mall waiting for Silver. "Where is he"? asked Shadow annoyed. "I don't know but he better get here fast" Amy said. "Can't you all just be patient for once"? asked Tails. "No" they all said. Then Sonic shouted "Silver sucks"! "Oh real cool Sonic" Silver said sneaking up behind him. "Ok rouge now we're all here so tell us what you wanted" said Knuckles. "We are going to have a match making party" rouge said excitedly. "Can Cosmo come"? asked Tails. "Singles only Tails". "Ok can I at least help"? "Sure". "Can I help to"? Amy asked. "Of course I need all the help I can get". So that night Tails' Cosmo, and Amy went to help with the party. All was going great, but then they left Tails in charge of cooking. "How long do you set the timer"? "Ten minutes". "Where is the timer"? "I'll just do it" said Amy. They spent three hours getting stuff ready for the party, then everyone who was single came to the party. There were a lot of people so everyone could go home with a boyfriend/girlfriend. Shadow being him watched everyone find a partner but him. "Enjoying the party much" said Rouge sarcastically. "Hmph" was all he could say. "Come on don't be such a grump all the time have some fun". "I made a promise to Maria". "Maria would want you to be happy".

_** FLASH BACK**_

"Shadow I have one wish before I pass". "Anything". He had tears running down his eyes. "Do all the things I always wanted to do when I got to Earth, find someone to love you forever don't be afraid I will always be in your heart...remember...me. After those words she died. "Maria, I will for fill your wish".

_**END OF FLASH** **BACK**_

"Your right she would want me to find love". "Then come on lets dance". So they danced until eleven o'clock, that's when everyone left because the party ended. "Goodnight everyone hope you all had a nice time". "Well they're all gone now". "I guess I should be getting home now". Shadow went home and sat on the couch, but couldn't stop thinking about Rouge.

**Ha Ha cliff hanger but don't worry there will be more**

**Shadow: BOOO WE WANT MORE**

**Amy: give her a break she's been working hard**

**thanks Ames**

**Amy: no problem**

**Rouge: is Shadow being mean again**

**yep**

**Shadow: nark**

**all: Shadow stop**

**Shadow: ok**

**see you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey guys TheFancyCat here warning this is a sonadow so if you don't DON'T READ**

**Shadow/Sonic: DON'T PAIR US TOGETHER**

**too bad**

**Shadow/Sonic: D,:**

**wimps**

**Amy: how could you do this to me now your gonna get it**

**yo sonic can you do this chapter for me while I deal with Ames**

**Sonic: sure TO THE STORY**

Shadow running when he came across his best friend Sonic. "Hey Sonic long time no see" he said, but Sonic turned around and was crying. Shocked he quickly ran over to him. "What's wrong did someone hurt you". "No it's not that". "Then what is it, don't worry you can tell me we're best friends". "That's the problem". "What". "You see i've always wanted to be...a little more than friends". "Oh...well your not the only one" Shadow said blushing madly. "Really"?

**That's all for now but hey i'm still trying not to do cliffies**

**Sonic/Shadow: This is k+ right**

**of course I don't do "that" sort of stuff**

**Sonic/Shadow: oh...ew**

**all: bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but its here now**

**Rouge: there you go hun**

**thanks Rouge**

**Rouge: any time**

**me/Rouge: TO THE STORY**

"Oh hey Shadow". "Rouge, I love you its way more than a little crush". "Oh". "I'm sorry but if you don't love me back I understand, I just wanted to get it out of the way". He starts to walk away. "Shadow wait, I love you too". "Really"? "Really". They are both madly blushing, until Shadow breaks the silence. "Uh so you wanna come over to my house". "I would very much like that". They walk over to Shadow's house, when they arrive they sit on the couch to watch a movie. "Alright, what do you want to watch"? "Hmm how about...Twilight". "Ok". So they watched twilight, it reminded them of each other. "Well I need to go home". "May I walk with you"? "Sure". So the two walked to Rouge's house, and found her little brother on the couch playing video games. Then Shadow went home.

**Tails: sniff sniff so beautiful**

**don't worry this isn't the end**

**Tails: it better not**

**where's Rouge**

**Tails: taking a shower**

**peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys quick note chapter 2 was a mistake forgot to mention to mention**

So Shadow and Rouge arrived at Rouges house, and her little brother Vert greeted her. "Hey Rouge where ya been". "With Shadow".

**I'm sorry but g2g this is all I'm able to do right now peace out**


End file.
